1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for supporting a supported object onto a thermally expanding fixation member.
2. Description of the Related Art
As circular disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H11-336611, there is a conventional support structure configured to support a supported object so as to follow deformation of a thermally expanding fixation member. The conventional support structure applies flexible supporting rods in order to follow the thermal expansion of the fixation member. In this support structure, two supporting rods are decussated and ends of the respective supporting rods are fixed to the fixation member. In addition, the supported object is fixed at four points to a decussated portion formed by the two supporting rods. An intersection of the two decussated supporting rods is welded together.